criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock
Tick-Tock is the third case in World Edition. It is set in Valencia, Spain. Plot The Bureau arrived in Spain to search for the SOMBRA agent who bribed Mirel to kill Ingrid in Sweden. Ready to go, the Player and Kayla are stopped by a panicked Jasmine who told them that the members of the Commitment Coalition were taken hostages. Kayla and the Player arrived at the Plaza del Pilar where they tried to speak with the man who take them hostages. The man was identified as Sancho Ortiz and he made a deal with them: he gave them 24 hours to resolve the murder of his sister, Amora Ortiz, or he would kill all of the hostages. After Jack and the Player collected Amora's grave the body, they sent it to Sergiu. He said that the victim was hit in the neck with an axe and then hung to look like she killed herself. Although the body was two years old, Sergiu could tell them that the killer had to be physically fit to lift the victim, so he told us to look for someone to be physically fit. He also told us to ask the killer more questions because, in the old report, the case was classified as suicide without any further investigations made. During the investigation five peoples were flagged suspects: Rebeca Belmonte (a reporter who was mad at the victim because she slept with her husband), Jovanka Iglesias (a cook who was disgusted by the victim's job as a prostitute), Des Munos (a dancer who was angry at the victim because she only used him for money), Carlos Rubio (the victim's neighbor who was hurt by the victim because she didn't loved him back) and Marcos Ventura (one of the victim's clients who was angry at her because she drugged him and took all of his money) After a long investigation on which Sancho shoot one of the hostages and the chief of the local police wanted to go in the building to save them, the team incriminated Carlos Rubio for Amora's murder. At first, he tried to deny but after the Player and Jack showed him all the evidences, he admitted the murder. He told them that he loved Amora too much to see her with other men, so he told her that he needs her services and took her in his car. Then, they went in the forest and he killed her and made look like she committed suicide. He further explained that he paid the coroner of the local police to say that Amora's death was suicidal. At the trial, Judge Azalea was disappointed by Carlos' actions but, at the same time, angry at the coroner so he sentenced Carlos to 15 years in prison with the possibility of parole in 8 years and the coroner, Leonardo Morales, to five years. After the trial, Sancho released the hostages and went to his trial, where he was sentenced to 25 years in prison. During "Stay Alive", Rebeca wanted to talk with the Player and Kayla because, while she was in the forest to make a reportage about Amora's murder, she saw someone hiding a chest. Suspicious, Kayla and the Player went there and found an old chest with SOMBRA's logo on it. In the chest they found an USB-key on which (per Elliot) were found details about a bank account from which was missing the exact sum of cash received by Mirel, but also found more transactions which were made to Amora, the last transaction being made in the day of her death. They went to ask Carlos about Amora's last client from that day and he told them that he saw her with Marcos Ventura. After that, they arrested Marcos Ventura for being a SOMBRA agent. Meanwhile, Marina wanted to talk with the Player because she wanted to help Jack and Lars to be together and came with the plan of a surprise date. At the hearing of these words, Jasmine and Sergiu appeared and asked if they can be the ones who will organize the date. They, along with the Player, went to ask Jovanka if she could help with the food and she gladly accepted, but only if they would find her secret recipe in the penthouse suit. After they found it, they asked Des if he could help them with the ambience and he said that he was happy to help and he also asked Sergiu if he thought about his offer but he told him that they will discuss later about it. After that, they took Lars and Jack to their surprise date and left them alone. At the headquarters, Ingrid congratulated the Player for arresting Marcos Ventura when Elliot came panicked saying that someone sent them a video. On the video, a masked woman threatened the Player and the team for trying to stop SOMBRA and then told Elliot to leave the team or his parents would die, revealing that his parents has been kidnapped. After analyzing the video, he told to the team that the video was recorded in Bern, so Ingrid said that they were going in Switzerland to save Elliot's parents. Victim * [[Amora Ortiz|'Amora Ortiz']] (was found hung in the forest) Murder weapon * Axe Killer * [[Carlos Rubio|'Carlos Rubio']] Suspects [[Rebeca Belmonte|'Rebeca Belmonte']]'- Reporter' Profile: * The suspect is physically fit * The suspect watches "Mar de Plastico" * The suspect had an organ transplant Appearance: * The suspect has a tattoo [[Jovanka Iglesias|'Jovanka Iglesias']]'- Cook' Profile: - Appearance: * The suspect has a tattoo [[Des Munos|'Des Munos']]'- Dancer' Profile: * The suspect is physically fit * The suspect watches "Mar de Plastico" * The suspect had an organ transplant Appearance: - [[Carlos Rubio|'Carlos Rubio']]'- Victim's neighbor' Profile: * The suspect is physically fit * The suspect watches "Mar de Plastico" * The suspect had an organ transplant Appearance: * The suspect has a tattoo [[Marcos Ventura|'Marcos Ventura']]'- Rich Man' Profile: * The suspect is physically fit * The suspect watches "Mar de Plastico" Appearance: - Quasi-Suspects Marina Karam- Profiler Lars Douglas- Lab Chief Jack Archer- Partner Killer's profile * The killer is physically fit * The killer watches "Mar de Plastico" * The killer had an organ transplant * The killer has a tattoo * The killer has black eyes Crime scenes Steps Category:All Fanmade Cases